


Correspondence with Dead People

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: redjohnlovesyou, Episode: s03e23-24 Strawberries and Cream, Epistolary, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red John gets the last word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence with Dead People

Dear Patrick,

As I write this, I am waiting for the car to take me to Pinewood Mall to observe your meeting with Gale Bertram. You seem to have once again fallen victim to your own arrogance, and I wish to be present when you receive the call from Craig to inform you that he has killed Agents Hightower, Lisbon, and Van Pelt. I have planned their deaths to be a final lesson in humility for you before I retire.

However, since you are reading this, it means that you have against all expectations prevailed, and have somehow caused my death. To which I say: Bravo! I had not believed you capable of such violence quite yet, and will go to my grave satisfied with the knowledge of having played a vital part in your enlightenment. But I have enjoyed our games over the years far too much to leave you without a parting gift.

Our lives are entwined, Patrick, and without me, you are nothing. I am certain that killing me, no matter how you will have done it, did not give you the peace that you crave, and in doing it, you only robbed yourself the true purpose of your existence.

In the event of my death at your hands, I have therefore instructed my associates to provide you with enough evidence to convince you that the man you killed was only a decoy. They will continue my work as if I was still alive, until the twentieth anniversary of my death, when this letter is delivered to you.

So with these words, I wish to free you of your curse, and tell you that for the last twenty years, you have been hunting a man you already killed. 

Yours always,  
Red John


End file.
